A vehicle user may acquire vehicle OEM products or add-on or aftermarket products and accessories including radios, phones, GPS, alarm systems, backup cameras, and/or other products. However, these products may have open and unsecure software, proprietary software, proprietary communication system and/or other hardware or software which may not enable these products to communicate with one or more vehicle modules and therefore, prevent the vehicle users from experiencing the full potential of these products.